Planetokio (TV series)
Planetokio is an American animated television series based on the video game series of the same name. Produced by Gingo Animation and Universal Television Animation, the series premiered on the syndicated Gingo Lineup block on November 23, 2002 and ended on May 17, 2003. Gingo initially ordered 20 episodes of the series; however, the series was not renewed for another season due to low ratings. Reruns of the series began airing on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons from 2004 to 2005. Plot The series takes place in the near future, more specifically, in Planetokio, a number of floating cities full of life like the old Japan. It focuses on the adventures of Iken meeting many interesting characters and fighting alien robots known as Collect Aliens. The series is said to take place between the first game and its sequel Planetokio 2. Voice cast *Jason Marsden as Iken, a 14-year-old blue-haired meal delivery boy who works in a Japanese ramen restaurant *Lauren Tom as Naomi, Iken's girlfriend and Dr. Cambert's daughter *George Takei as Dr. Hokin, a scientist that lives in the bottom of the ramen restaurant and the inventory of the energy ball gun *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Canbell, Naomi's father *Corey Burton as Boro, Iken's robot assistant *Tom Kane as Mr. Leakage, a brain ramen addiction *Carlos Alazraqui as: **Lai Lai, the owner of the ramen restaurant **Mr. Bye-Bye, Lai Lai's twin counterpart **Noboru, a kindly convenience store clerk who gives Iken some new products *Rob Paulsen as Akiba, the police chief *Phil LaMarr as Stamp Robot Additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker *Jeff Bennett *Gregg Berger *Rodger Bumpass *Cam Clarke *Jim Cummings *Grey DeLisle *Debi Derryberry *John DiMaggio *Jennifer Hale *Mark Hamill *Jess Harnell *Richard Horvitz *John Kassir *Tom Kenny *Danny Mann *Scott Menville *Laraine Newman *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kath Soucie *Fred Tatasciore *Kari Wahlgren *Billy West Production Universal Television Animation and Gingo Animation announced in June 2000 that an animated series based on Planetokio was in development, and that series creator Osamu Sato would serve as an executive producer. The series' animation was produced by Film Roman and outsourced to Wang Film Productions in Taiwan and Saerom Animation in Korea. Wang did work on the odd number episodes ("The Adventure Continues-"From Future to the Past"), whereas Saerom did work the even numbers ("Girl on Blue"-"The Madness Isn't Over"). AKOM did additional work (on "Ramenart", "The Company Iken", "Route 179", "Iken Run But Iken't Hide", "Snuffed", E, Robot", "Tough Naomi") as well as Sunwoo Entertainment (main studio; for "Sushi Roll Pop", "Kiss Your Naomi Goodbye", "Dr. Hokin's Bizarre Problem, "Butter Plus Milk", "The Madness Isn't Over" (with help from Saerom), the remaining three Sunwoo episodes ( "Collect Alien Love", "Hotting Hill", "Tofu Eater"), were done through Sunwoo Digital International. Season overview Episodes Broadcast In the United States, the series premiered on November 23, 2002 on the Gingo Lineup. In Canada, it premiered on Teletoon on December 9, 2002. The series was picked up by CNX in the United Kingdom to premiere on December 23, 2002. In Latin America, it was broadcast on Cartoon Network as part of Toonami until the block's cancellation but later re-aired on its sister channel Tooncast and spin-off block Tooncast All Stars since 2011. In Italy, it is broadcast on Italia 1 with an alternative theme song sang by the popular Italian singer Cristina D'avena. After 15 of the 20 episodes aired, the series was cancelled. The remaining 5 episodes were shown on Cartoon Network in 2004 during the weekday Miguzi block as Toonami stopped airing on weekdays. Afterwards, Viacom acquired the broadcast rights to air it on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons in the United States. The defunct KidsCo (partly owned by NBCUniversal) aired the series on its EMEA, Australian and Southeast Asian feeds from 2010-2013 when it closed down in Europe. In Japan, it is broadcast on Fuji Television. Reception Coming soon! Home media On August 3, 2013, Shout! Factory (under license from Universal Studios Home Entertainment) released the entire series on DVD. The set includes audio commentaries on all episodes with the series crew, as well as episode introductions with Geo G. and Osamu Sato, a behind the scenes featurette, and others. Gallery Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Television series Category:Planetokio